Automne
FLOWERS -Le Volume sur Automne- is the third installment in the series. It centers around Yatsushiro Yuzuriha. Releases * Japanese: 27 May 2016 (Microsoft Windows) * Japanese: 17 November 2016 (PSV) Staffs * Developer: Innocent Grey * Publisher: Innocent Grey, PROTOTYPE, JAST USA * Scenario writer: Shimizu Hatsumi * Composer: MANYO * Director, designer, illustrator: Sugina Miki Official Videos Yuzuriha "I shall give you the key you seek, should you choose to succeed me as the president of the Council of Nicaea." Said Yatsushiro Yuzuriha to her junior who is pursuing the shadow of her lost lover. Yuzuriha, who knows the mysteries of the academy, tried to thrust a burdensome demand on her to make her give up on that idea, despite knowing her intentions. But, Yatsushiro Yuzuriha has also been holding on to a secret that should never see the light of day-'' ''"Goddess of Truth." A number of bizarre events arise in Saint Angraecum Academy in the days of autumn. A tale of love and truth intertwined in complexity begins to unfold. "Can you live with unrequited love?" by billybob300c Nerine "-My dear friend." The one who has protected me, always staying by my side. I have a past that I've kept hidden away from her. My true feelings that I've always concealed deep in the depths of my very being, whispered to me from young... Those expressions are like a curse that have hollowed out my heart. "-The Seven Wonders of the beginning and end." I know these mysteries have also taken hold of the one I love. These mysteries, resurrected from the past, arise in the autumn of Saint Angraecum Academy. These feelings of love that I decided to never reveal begin moving together with the new season. "Can you live with unrequited love?" by billybob300c Summary Can you live with unrequited love? Shirahane Suou, resolved in her search for Kohsaka Mayuri, who went missing in spring, has gotten much closer to solving the mystery of her disappearance. "I shall give you the key you seek, should you choose to succeed me as the president of the Council of Nicaea," Declared Yatsushiro Yuzuriha to her junior pursuing the shadow of her lost lover. Yuzuriha, knowing the mysteries of the academy, tried to thrust a burdensome demand to make her give up on that idea, despite knowing her true intentions; however, Yatsushiro Yuzuriha, gazing at her junior who seeks the truth, has also been holding on to a secret that should never see the light of day... A number of bizarre events arise in Saint Angraecum Academy during the season of autumn. Unreciprocated feelings of childhood friends, awakenings of affections, and many threads of emotions are interwoven together. A tale of love and truth entangled in complexity begins to unfold... Main Characters Nerine c.png|link=http://flowersgame.wikia.com/wiki/Komikado_Nerine Yuzu c.png|link=http://flowersgame.wikia.com/wiki/Yatsushiro_Yuzuriha Ringo c.png|link=http://flowersgame.wikia.com/wiki/Sasaki_Ringo Ichigo c.PNG|link=http://flowersgame.wikia.com/wiki/Sasaki_Ichigo Endings See also: Automne Walkthrough * Official Wallpapers FLOWERS Automne WP 1.jpg FLOWERS Automne WP Yuzuriha.jpg FLOWERS Automne WP Nerine.jpg FLOWERS Automne WP Ichigo.jpg FLOWERS Automne WP Ringo.jpg Music and Related Media * Opening song "Niji no Mahou" / "Rainbow Magic" performed by Shimotsuki Haruka. * Ending song "Forked Road" performed by Suzuyu. * FLOWERS ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK "AUTOMNE" released 27 May 2016, containing 27 tracks. * CD Drama "Our Time" and "Ghost Stories at Night - No. 4", released 27 May 2016, featuring Yuzuriha and Nerine. * CD Drama "La chaleur du coeur" and "Ghost Stories at Night - No. 5", released 17 November 2016, featuring Ichigo, Ringo, Erika, and Chidori. * FLOWERS Le volume sur Automne official fanbook released 28 July 2017. Category:Game